


Homecoming

by Vibrainium



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrainium/pseuds/Vibrainium
Summary: Sebastian comes home early after being away filming.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Copied over from my Tumblr, Plumfondler.

The door opened slowly and Sebastian sighed, seeing his beautiful angel sleeping with his pillow in her arms.

  
The past six weeks were lonely, but the last week was  _torture_. Sebastian had been telling her what he wanted to do to her as soon as he saw her; messages getting more and more filthy as his departure drew near. Three days before he was due home, she started sending pictures.  One day before, was when she sent the last one; the last one before he snapped and found an earlier flight.

  
Undressing on his way to the bed, he crawled under the covers behind her, running his fingers down her arm. He was happy to find her just in her panties and his cock twitched, already hard and resting against his stomach.

  
She stirred and opened her eyes; they widened when she saw Sebastian.

  
“Baby,” he whispered, holding her face.

  
“You’re here! Early!” She gasped.

  
He nodded and nuzzled her nose with his.

  
“Had to see you as soon as possible,” he said in a low voice, trailing his fingers down her waist to her hip, tracing his fingers over the elastic of her panties. She pushed her hips towards him, letting him tug down the small piece of fabric in his way, sighing once they were discarded.

  
Sebastian hummed happily at the feel of her smooth, warm skin and wrapped a big hand around her hip, squeezing gently; making her keen into him.

  
“Had to let you know what those naughty pictures were doing to me, baby girl,” he said in a low voice, pulling her body against his.

  
She gasped and moaned as their naked bodies met; Sebastian’s swollen length already dripping with his arousal. She bit her lip and reached between them to wrap a hand around his thick cock, whimpering at the feel of his hot, smooth length. She gave him a squeeze and he moaned, bucking his hips and pumping into her fist.

  
“God I missed you,” she whined.

  
She swirled her thumb around his silky tip, spreading his pre-cum around it. Sebastian moaned and grabbed her face, pulling her full lips to his, kissing her tenderly.

  
She moaned and returned his kiss, their tongues meeting and caressing one another.

Sebastian pushed her on her back and positioned himself on top, pulling away to gaze at her sparkling eyes, her lids heavy with desire.

His breath caught and he moaned as she gave his solid length another tug.

  
Sebastian growled as he slid a hand between her thighs, discovering the hot silky arousal that gathered there just for him.

  
“I missed this sweet pussy,” he moaned, bringing his slick fingers to his mouth.

Sebastian sighed as he sucked her taste from his digits, immediately going back for more.

  
The last picture she sent flashed in his head; her naked form with her legs spread in front of the mirror. She had taken it right after speaking with him, telling him that his voice did this to her. Her perfect pink cunt glistened with her wetness; and he needed it.

Sebastian gave an impatient huff and pushed himself down to settle between her legs without warning.

She cried out as his long tongue licked her once from entrance to clit, swirling it around as he reached her swollen bud.

He moaned and sucked her bundle of nerves between his lips, flicking the tip of his tongue and sucking intermittently.

  
She was writhing beneath him in minutes, arching her back off the bed as he brought her closer and closer to her release.

Sebastian slid two fingers into her tight cunt, curling them up to stroke her sweet spot, moaning in delight when she screamed his name. She arched her back as her orgasm took her, Sebastian lapping up her sweetness that dripped down his chin.

  
Before she could come down from her high, Sebastian was above her again, nudging her legs open wide with his knee.

  
She whimpered and let her legs fall open for him, reaching out for him to be closer. Sebastian wrapped a hand around his aching cock and slid his head up and down her slick folds. They both moaned and he settled at her entrance, pushing into her slowly.

  
They both gasped at their re-connection, whimpering and clinging to each other as soon as he was completely sheathed in her velvety heat. They trembled together, excited and anxious for their bodies to be getting reacquainted after so many weeks apart.

  
Sebastian rolled his hips slowly, starting with deep, short thrusts. She gasped and whimpered, pulling his mouth to hers and kissing him tenderly as his thick length dragged in and out of her.

  
He moved faster and faster, his grunts and groans louder with each stroke. She lay beneath him, mewling and begging for more, her legs wrapped tightly around his lean frame.

  
“Baby… baby, harder!” She whined, desperate for him to be rougher.

  
Sebastian moaned and complied, pounding into her harder, making her scream and tremble. She arched her back into him, pushing her hips up to grind into him with every thrust; her clit rubbing against him. Her legs juddered around him and he moaned, begging her to come for him. He slammed into her faster, dragging her second climax from her.

  
She cried out as the warm wave of her release moved through her, her tight cunt pulsing around Sebastian’s cock. He groaned and his hips stuttered, not able to hold off any longer.

Sebastian cried out and with one last thrust, flooded her twitching cunt with his thick seed.

He gasped as his body jerked, holding onto her hips as his orgasm faded.

  
Sebastian collapsed on top of her trembling frame, wrapping his arms around her.

“Did you really change your flight because of the picture I sent?” She asked after several minutes of comfortable silence.

  
Sebastian let out a small chuckle and pulled her to his chest, “I  _really_  missed you.”


End file.
